Slumber party
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Molly hosts a slumber party with three of her friends. rated T to be safe


Slumber party

Molly hosts a slumber party with three of her friends. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I don't own Harry potter J.K Rowling and Warner Bros does. I don't own Labyrinth the Jim Henson's company does. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean Disney does. I don't own Soul Surfer Bethany Hamilton does since the movie is based on her. And I don't own Facebook Mark Zuckerberg. The only thing I own is the names of Molly's three friends cookies to anyone that see the inside Labyrinth joke.

I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only things I own are the names of Molly's friends.

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and molly was getting her room ready for the slumber party that she was hosting that night. She had sent out the invitations to her three friends a week earlier. She had lots of food and activities plan for that night. In the invitations she told the girls to bring sleeping bags a pillow nail polish, makeup, their IPods a couple of outfits for a fashion show and a DVD of the movie of their choice to watch that night. And she had party favors to give them when they went home the next day. At three o clock Molly's friends Kimberly Katherine and Sarah arrived. They went up to Molly's room where she had two pizzas coke and other snacks.

"Wow Molly your room looks so cool" said Sarah

"Yeah it does" said Kimberly

"Where did you get all the pillows and cushions" asked Katherine?

"Thanks I got the extra pillows and cushions at a charity shop" said Molly.

Molly told the girls what she had planed first they gave each other manicures. They all got out their makeup and gave each other makeovers. They did this three times after each makeover they would take a picture of what they looked like to see which look they like the best. In the end Molly choose her first makeover Kimberly also chooses her first one Katherine choose her second makeover and Sarah choose her lasted one. After they were done giving each other makeovers they sat on the floor on the cushions and had the pizza and choose a DVD to watch.

"Ok ladies we have four choose from both Harry Potter and the deathly hallows parts one and two that I have. Soul Surfer that was brought by Kimberly Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides that was brought by Katherine and one from the 80s Labyrinth that was brought by Sarah "said Molly.

After going thought the movies they decide to both Harry Potter first then Labyrinth next Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides third and Soul Surfer last. It was after nine when Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part two was done there was a knock on the door

"Come in" called Molly it was her mum

"Molly I just wanted to see if you girls needed anything and to let you know that I just put your brother down for the night so keep it down please and that your dad and I will be heading to bed in a couple of hours" said Alex.

"Well we don't need anything at this time but if we do we can get mum thanks for asking" said Molly.

"Ok you girls have fun" said Alex as she closed the door.

After Alex left Molly put in the next movie it was two thirty when Soul Surfer was done. Molly and her friend were tired so they went into Molly's bathroom that was in her room and brush their teeth. When they were done they got their sleeping bags ready and pillows set up and went to sleep. It was after eleven am when they woke to the smell eggs bacon and sausage cooking.

They four went down stairs and into the dining room and sat at the table. Gene and Alex brought out the food and plates to the table the girls fixed their plates and ate. After Molly and her friend cleaned off the table and put their dishes in the dishwasher thank Gene and Alex from breakfast and went back to Molly's room to get dress for the day and use Facebook to update their statues and Molly load up their pictures of their makeovers to her computer for the girls to post.

When they were done getting dress and using Facebook they read all the new issues of the teen magazines that Molly had two of her mum ladies magazines that she snuck into her room the day before. After they did that they talk about their boyfriends and others boys at school that they thought where hot. They listen to music until lunch then they gave each other makeovers again and had a fashion show with the outfits they brought that they filmed that they would put on Facebook later. After their fashion show Molly loaded up the video to her computer for them to post. Afterword's the girls helped Molly get room back in order they put the extra pillows and cushions in both Molly's closet and the one in the hall.

It was five when the girl's parents came and got them before they left they thank Molly and her parents for having them over and that would have to do it again soon. Before they left Molly gave them a bag with party favors in them. The bag contained a Spa Favor Set that had 1 Lip Gloss Ring 1 Glitter Nail Polish 1 Body Jewel 1 Fairy Hair Bands 1 Body Glitter and 1 Pastel Dot Bag. One Slumber Party Diary, and Glamour Girl Deluxe Favor Set that had 1 Jewelry Set 1 Hair Mascara 1 Braided Hair Extension 1 Body Glitter 1 Scented Lip Gloss 1 White Dot Favor Bag. The girls thank Molly for the gifts and left after the girls left Molly went up to her room and update her Facebook

"Just got down with my slumber party it was a blast I hope to do it again soon" Molly typed on her statues.

Molly opened her bag that her party favors in it she was glad that she found a site that sold them and that she made sure to get all three for herself to. As she was looking over her stuff Nick popped up on Facebook.

"So your party is done love the pictures and videos by the way you look cute" typed Nick

"Thanks" Molly typed back.

"Did you talk about me" typed Nick.

"Like I would tell you" typed Molly.

"You're no fun" typed Nick.

"I know" typed Molly.

Molly and Nick chatted on Facebook until Molly was called to dinner.

"Molly dinner is ready" called Alex.

"I got to go dinner is ready" typed Molly.

"Ok talk to you later" typed Nick.

Molly went down to dinner at the table she thank her mum and dad for letting her have a slumber party.

"Mum Dad thanks for letting have my slumber party" said Molly.

"You're welcome Molls you and your friend were very well behaved last night and were very quiet" said Alex

"Yes you would not know that there were four teenage girls in the house last night" said Gene.

After dinner Molly helped Alex clean the table and out away leftover food and load the dishwasher. When they were done Molly asked Alex if she wanted to her pictures and videos of the slumber party.

"Mum do you want to see the pictures and videos that I have of the slumber party on my computer "asked Molly.

"Sure I would love to" said Alex.

Both made their way up to Molly's room where Molly showed Alex all of the pictures of their makeovers and the videos theirs fashion show. Alex loved all of them and asked if she could have the one picture of Molly to post on her Facebook page. Molly let Alex log into her account and tag the one picture she liked.

After Alex did she logged out and let Molly logged back into her account. Alex and Molly talk for a while until it was time for Alex to get Gene Jr ready for bed. Molly played on Facebook until it was time for bed she got into bed happy with that her slumber party went off good and had no trouble of any kind.

The end


End file.
